


Covid Warm-Ups

by J_Antebellum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bit smutty, Comfort, Covid Madness, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: During the Coronavirus outbreak, Ashlyn and Ali are forced to stay at home in isolation, dealing with the madness of the virus on their own. Ali can sort of deal with the lack of activity fairly well, but Ashlyn is a shark locked up in a cage and is losing her mind, leaving it to Ali to help her wife relax a little.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Covid Warm-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm in London navigating this Covid on my own while my whole family is back home in another country and I'm working at a school here. While I hope to be able to fly home soon, I've been seeing the madness around the city and getting some unreal shopping experiences as people's panic set in, so I decided to write a Krashlyn Covid One-Shot while sending them my best effin wishes and all the good vibes, to get all of our minds out of the crazy people's rants and as some sort of therapy for myself.  
> Remember to stay healthy, stay mentally sane, read good books, watch some films, and try to forget about the madness. We'll be okay :)  
> And if you feel like you're going insane and need someone to talk to, you can message me in Tumblr: jantebellum. Much love!  
> P.D.: I have countless stories finished that I have to update here, countless chapters I will start updating here that I've written and many new fics. All Krashlyn.

Returning home to Orlando from a TagHeuer event in New York City, to news of soccer being pretty much cancelled and people being advised to stay at home due to Covid-19, Ashlyn and Ali were both frowning and moody. Ever since they could possibly remember, they had always been the type of people who could not be kept locked in. They were far too active. They needed running, jumping, excursions, trips, travelling, playing ball, swimming, surfing, skating... but stay at home all day for an indefinite amount of time... doing nothing? Ridiculous.

The first day, they went shopping. They figured if they were going to stay home, they should make sure they had everything they needed to feed themselves and take care of themselves. Usually they ate at the Orlando Pride facilities and had cleaners coming home, but now that the facilities were closed and the cleaners were to stay in their own homes, they would have to get used to cooking and cleaning themselves all over again. They would also need extra provisions for their two dogs, who were used to often having meals and treats and doggy training, which was now cancelled as well.

“Should we be getting masks?” asked Ashlyn, already feeling a pounding headache, as she dragged her feet through the supermarket's alley behind Ali, who kept looking left and right for anything they might need.

“No, I read they're useless, unless you use them to keep yourself from spreading bacteria with coughing. But we're healthy, we should be fine,” Ali explained, frowning slightly. They were both annoyed with the situation, bored, and already done with it. “How is it possible that every place we've gone to has run out of hand sanitizer?”

“Jerks buying as if it's the apocalypse,” Ashlyn replied shaking her head in disapproval. “I can only hope we don't get to the point when supermarkets close and people who have guns start finding provisions in other people's homes.”

“God, bite your tongue,” Ali was horrified. “Can you imagine?”

“I'd love to say no, but you know our country...”

“You know what I'm glad of, though?” Ali added as they turned into the pets' alley.

“Hmm?”

“That I'm not going through this all alone in Germany. That we have each other, we're together, we're healthy, we're safe, and we don't have young children to keep sane. I can only pray the Dwyers and our cousins are doing well with their children.”

“God, yeah,” Ashlyn sighed, leaving the cart she was pushing for a second to hug Ali affectionately from behind, nuzzling into her neck. “I'm so glad we get to go through this together. Can't imagine doing it alone and worrying sick about you being alone too.”

“We'll be okay,” Ali kissed her temple where she could reach, hugging herself over Ashlyn's arms. “We have each other, we'll keep each other sane and healthy, and we'll push through no matter what. You'll see.”

“How can you be so relaxed?”

“Because I have you. As long as we're together babe, there's nothing we can't do.”

Ashlyn smiled at her confidence, kissing her cheek.

“Well fucking said. Come on gorg, let's get our girls some nice biscuits and get the hell out of here. We've got Netflix to catch up with.”

But when they got to the queue, they almost fainted. They could easily count thirty people before them, and quickly another twelve lined-up behind them.

“Deep breaths,” said Ali massaging Ashlyn's shoulders as they both looked ahead in front of them with wide eyes at the queue. “Just breathe.”

“Ali, everyone's going fucking insane!” Ashlyn hissed. “They're not even sick yet!”

“It's all right. It's going to be fine,” Ali held her from behind, knowing how delicate her wife's mental health was and how easily she could get anxious. “Don't think about them. Focus on me.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and nodded, leaning back into her wife.

“When all of this is over,” she murmured after a while, when they had only advanced a couple steps. “We should go ahead with motherhood, Ali. If the world is going to lose it's shit, soccer is the least of our priorities; we should focus on spending whichever time we have well loved, happy, with the family we always dreamed of.”

Ali nodded slowly as she pondered her thoughts.

“Okay,” Ali finally agreed after a moment. “Let's just go one hour at a time for now, uh? Baby steps until we get out of this mad show.”

As soon as they paid, forty minutes later, they were pushing two carts full of stuff to their car in the parking lot. Quickly, Ali opened the boot and started shoving things inside trying to keep some kind of order. Luckily they had bent inwards the back seats in advance to make space for all the shopping, so it was easily to fit everything inside now. Once one of the carts was emptied, Ali went to leave it in its place in the garage while Ashlyn emptied the other one. As she returned back to the car, she saw a middle-aged man walking over to their car, where Ashlyn was trying to fit some toilet paper and some bottles of beer, as if playing Tetris, because they had forgotten to take out their gym bags and they were taking a bit too much space.

“Bloody dammit,” she heard Ashlyn hiss as the beer finally went inside and she could grab the last item, the paper, to fit it in the bonnet.

“Don't worry too much about it Ash, if it doesn't fit we'll carry it in the front,” Ali voiced out as she walked towards her. She noticed the man she had seen stopped walking as he heard her, and stopped by a column, looking around. She frowned at that, but figured maybe he had wanted to hit on Ashlyn, or had recognized she was famous and wanted a photograph and now had become shy. As Ali reached her wife, she grabbed the remaining cart. “I'll leave this, you close that up and start turning the engine on, all right? I want to get out of here ASAP.”

“Me too,” Ashlyn nodded, closing the bonnet and holding the paper in her hand. “I'll carry this on my lap.”

“Good idea. I'll be right back.”

However Ali had barely walked away for a couple metres pushing the cart, when she heard Ashlyn's voice and a thud.

“Hey! Leave me alone!”

Ali turned around, her heart automatically drumming in adrenaline, and saw a man trying to steal their toilet paper from Ashlyn, having jumped on her from behind. Ashlyn had elbowed his nose hard, and he had fallen backwards against the car next to theirs, his nose bleeding.

“HEY! BACK OFF!” Ali roared, running to them.

“I have children!” the man shouted, backing off quickly. “You've got the full bonnet loaded! Just give me some stuff!”

“I have a family too, dude,” Ashlyn tried her best to keep calm, glaring at him as she threatened with a fist in the air. “You need to chill out, this is not the fucking apocalypse, if you run out of toilet paper, shower your kids after they bloody poo, and for the love of God stop assaulting people or you're going to leave your kids to fend for themselves pretty soon when you wind up in jail.”

“You're lucky you're getting off on a broken nose,” Ali snarled, glaring at him as she stood by her wife, wrapping a protective arm around her. “Now get the hell outta here before I call security.”

The man was covered in blood, and cursed while trying to contain his nose bleed.

“You bloody selfish people!”

“Out!” Ali snapped, standing protectively in front of her wife with a full glare, her fists tightened and her teeth clenched, ready to hit again. “RUNNING!”

He seemed to decide it wasn't worth the risk and immediately ran away. Ali released a deep breath as she tried to calm down, and Ashlyn, who felt shaken-up herself, wrapped a tight arm around her.

“We're okay, tiger,” Ashlyn smiled softly at her wife's protectiveness, kissing her forehead. “Thanks for that.”

“Assaulting somebody over toilet paper... what is going on? Is this actually the apocalypse?”

“No,” Ashlyn shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “Just some jerks losing their royal minds. People don't realize that the TV and the newspapers cannot be blamed for our panic; it's up to us to chill out, remember to breathe, calm ourselves, and keep acting as a community helping one another. The minute we let ourselves lose our minds, shopping in panic, assaulting each other, becoming a threat to one another... that's when we're screwed.”

Ali let out a deep sigh, nodding.

“Are you okay though? Did he hurt you?” she caressed Ashlyn's cheek, worriedly examining her.

“I'm all right,” Ashlyn pecked her lips. “Tell you what, you go leave that cart, I'll follow you with the car and make sure this doesn't happen twice.”

“Okay.”

At last, they made it into the road, only to find themselves stuck in traffic for two hours. When they finally made it home, they were ready to have dinner and go to bed, even though it was only past lunch time.

“We made it babe,” Ashlyn sighed in relief, hugging Ali. For a moment they just leaned onto each other, breathing deeply and calming down while finding comfort on each other's presence, before they went to unload the car and pet the dogs properly.

At last, after a quick dinner, they decided to tuck themselves in bed and watch Netflix on the TV they had up in their bedroom. Normally, Ashlyn would be the one with arms over her wife, but this time, while Ali was hugging onto Ashlyn's arm, eyes glued on the TV, the younger woman had a petition to make.

“Baby I want cuddles...”

Her pouty tone made Ali smile, and she happily separated and opened her arms wide for her wife. Ashlyn grinned and scooted closer, positioning herself between the strong, tanned arms of her partner, with her head on her chest as Ali leaned back against her many pillows, and her arms around one of Ali's that had wrapped around Ashlyn's torso, while the other wrapped over her shoulders, caressing her hair and skull. Ali buried her face in her wife's hair for a moment, inhaling her scent, and squeezed her gently while adjusting the sheets around them, the dogs sleeping on the feet of their bed.

“That's right love,” Ali whispered soothingly. “I've got you.”

Ashlyn sighed in content, her eyes closing. Last she was conscious of were Ali's fingers buried in her hair, massaging her head.

The defender began to read. In the first week of isolation, she read three novels, caught up with the house cleaning, and the couple only went out to jog with the dogs, who really needed to stretch their legs. Ashlyn hated jogging, but she had to admit getting to stretch her legs and do some level of exercise was rewarding enough. But still, the goalkeeper was having the hardest time staying home. She had never been a stay indoors person. As a child, she'd escape her house because it wasn't a nice place to be in, and now that it was, she just wasn't used to it. Ali tried to help; she offered books, magazines, videogames, music, TV shows and films. Ashlyn even learned some recipes and played some videogames, but once they had been home for two weeks and the situation seemed to only be getting worse, she was losing her mind. She was tired of the routine, always the same, and while Ali had sometimes distracted her with an extra amount of time, it came to the point where Ashlyn was just highly annoyed with the situation, susceptible, and in a permanent state of moodiness.

“Why don't you go outside to the garden and do some outdoors exercise?” Ali offered after the third time Ashlyn had to apologize for snapping in one same morning. Ali was lying on the sofa, trying to distract herself with some series on the telly.

She was getting annoyed too, but found it easier to stay at home than Ashlyn, even though she was as little used to it as her wife. Ashlyn always had more energy to burn than Ali. While Ali was known between their friends for her easiness to fall asleep all the time anywhere, as she relaxed so easily, Ashlyn was known for being a dolphin in front of the net, always jumping up and down, doing incredible saves, only to still have energy and go around the hotel dancing, playing ping-pong... She was rarely sitting down for more than an hour. It was the same reason why Ashlyn got highly annoyed on long flights, while Ali would see them as a great opportunity for a nap, soothing music and some reading.

“It's fucking hot outside,” Ashlyn murmured, arms crossed over her chest as she sat on a corner of the sofa, scowling. “Besides, I already did that three hours ago.”

“Play some ping-pong. Do some skipping with the rope. Gee, go on a walk, I'm sure it's okay as long as you avoid crowded places and touching things.” Ashlyn released a strong puff of frustration and finally let her hands fall hard against the sofa in annoyance, jumping to her feet only to start pacing around. Ali lifted one eyebrow as she looked at her through the corner of her eyes. “Babe, you need to take deep—,”

“How long is this shit going to last?” Ashlyn retorted, asking no one in particular. “I want to go surfing, I want to see Jenson and Raya, and hell, the Dwyers! I want to play with the kiddos, I want skating, I want soccer! Fuck, I'd even play golf right now Ali, golf!”

“You absolutely suck at golf, love,” Ali said as tenderly as she could.

“Exactly! So imagine my desperation that I'd rather be playing golf than sitting here a minute longer! I miss Nana, and her mac n' cheese, and Dad's bear hugs and even Kyle filming everything! You know what... I'd even play soccer with Hinkle before having one more minute of lockdown.”

Ali's head snapped to her.

“You wouldn't,” Ali said dead serious.

“I...” Ashlyn shrugged. “Ali I'm a shark in a cage, come on, you know who you married.”

“I know, Ash,” Ali sighed. “Let's just go on a walk.”

“No, it's just depressing, no one's outside and everything's closed. We can't even go for a beer,” Ashlyn pouted.

“Okay... right, come here,” Ali turned the TV off and patted the sofa next to her. Ashlyn dragged her feet until she sat with her, and Ali cupped her face, peppering kisses over it. “Just one more week, okay? Then we'll re-evaluate the situation and maybe... maybe if things haven't gotten too bad by then we can go to Satellite Beach to spend the rest of the lock-down with the family.”

Ashlyn's eyes illuminated with that. At first they had crossed-off that possibility because they thought it would be irresponsible of them to go straight home without knowing if they were silently carrying the virus without symptoms. But if in two weeks home they still had no symptoms, maybe it was okay to go with the family.

“Can we?” Ashlyn's voice sounded so excitedly childish that Ali smiled, finding her adorable.

“Of course we can, as long as we're fully healthy and so are them,” Ali pecked her lips. “Then you can jump in the beach all you want.” Ashlyn grinned against her lips.

“Just one more week.”

“Just one.”

The goalkeeper nodded slowly.

“I think I can manage that.”

“Good... but you know, if you don't know what to do to make time pass faster...” Ali seemed to look thoughtful for a moment before separating enough to lift and remove her sports bra, winking at Ashlyn, whose eyes immediately flew to her nipples, her lips parting slightly. “You could do me. I mean, it's just a suggestion...”

“Oh...” Ashlyn gulped, feeling all the blood go from her brain to her crotch. “Yeah, I could do that,” she forced her brain to work, “in fact, it occurs to me I've never had so much free time to... improve my technique.”

“And we always want to be the best at everything, keep working to be... Olympic quality at everything.”

“Right. Plus,” Ashlyn's hands were placed on Ali's ribs, her lips descending to her neck while Ali closed her eyes and gave herself to the pleasure, “we've been wanting to make babies...”

“Just because we can't do it alone it shouldn't mean we shouldn't try...”

“Yeah, what kind of,” Ashlyn kissed down Ali's chest, “champions,” she said between kisses, reaching her nipple, “would we be,” she sucked the nipple gently, eliciting a moan from Ali, “if we didn't try our best at everything?”

“Absolutely. And we didn't have our honeymoon. Maybe... oh God,” Ali threw her head back as Ashlyn gave a particular tug of her breast with her mouth, “maybe... this could be... a honeymoon training.”

“Warm-ups.”

“Yeah, that... oh...”

Ali fell back on the sofa and Ashlyn was already over her, throwing her t-shirt aside, one of her big hands sticking inside of Ali's underwear. Ali's moans started to fill the room and for a few hours, the Coronavirus didn't seem like such an awful thing.

After all, it was good for the environment.


End file.
